Professor/Auror Morrigan Diamante
A powerful Professor and Auror that utilizes charmed and enchanted objects. She has a siamese familiar that is usually up to no good, including tricking Professor Gwyn's familiar, Nymeria. Academic and Professional Career Morrigan Diamante grew up in the United States where she attended Ilvermorny. She was offered the choice between three of the four houses, Thunderbird, Wampus, and Horned Serpent. She chose Thunderbird, proud to share a house with an ancestor that inspired her to dive headfirst into the study of charms. After graduation she landed an Assistant/Trainee position within the Dept. of Magical Law Enforcement. After a couple of years of hard work she was promoted to a full fledged Auror. She received honors for playing a significant role in identifying and dismantling the terrorist organization, GLORY. Diamante currently teaches through an exchange program coordinated by MACUSA and The Ministry of Magic. She teaches Advanced Charms and Enchantments at Hogwarts and Portkey 101 at Ilvermorny, which 6th and 7th year students of either school are permitted to register for. Personal Life Xander and Morrigan met several years after graduating when Morrigan was out celebrating a promotion with coworkers. She had just become an official Auror, and Xander was working within the Wand Licensing Department at MACUSA. They dated for three years before becoming engaged. They were best friends and were very loyal to each other. However, at some point while they were dating, Xander and a handful of his coworkers/friends grew more and more anti-no-maj. It began with small jokes and comments, but over time grew to full blown hatred. One night Morrigan saw Xander and a group of GLORY members kill a no-maj and kidnap two others. Morrigan had no choice but to report what she saw. The Aurors acted swiftly, tracking down and infiltrating GLORY’s headquarters. They discovered that GLORY had kidnapped over a dozen no-majs, not including those they’d already murdered, and were using Polyjuice to impersonate them and position themselves in seats of power. Xander asked Morrigan to join him and refused to surrender. When he was about to attack another Auror, Morrigan acted quickly, and killed him. After that incident Morrigan became more closed off, and found herself unable to form any deep relationships. The closest person to her was her cousin, Charmaine Diamante. Tragically, when Charmaine and Morrigan accidentally released a dark and powerful curse from an heirloom Charmaine was killed. The Heir's Curse The Prophecy: “The First Marked, the Catalyst, will release a darkness into the world. A darkness that spreads. A darkness that consumes. A darkness that leads to The Darkest Century. The heir must claim their inheritance, or the light will be smothered for one hundred years…” -Emanuel Hojasangre One day when digging through the attic, Professor Morrigan Diamante came across an old family heirloom, a bracelet, that was steeped in powerful magic. Being a specialist in charmed and enchanted objects she was immediately overpowered by her own curiosity, so she began tinkering… During one of her spells to unlock the magic within the heirloom she triggered a trap and was hexed. Shortly after releasing it, the hex put her to sleep and tormented her with nightmares filled with madness, rage, and dark images. It took some time, but with the help of the healers at Hogwarts she was able to recover. However, Morrigan realized the hex was only to protect the magic asleep deeper within the bracelet. Wanting to be more cautious, and not recognizing the writing on it, she decided to send it to her cousin, Charmaine Diamante, who worked in the ancient artifacts department at the Magical Congress of the United States of America. When things at Hogwarts seem to be coming to a tipping point Charmaine finally reached out to say she’d cracked the riddle. The bracelet contained magic, powerful enough to rival the dangers that the Hogwarts professors and students were facing. Morrigan just needed to help Charmaine activate the bracelet… (Plot and dates for The Heir's Curse ) Tags: #heirscurse #thecursed Xander Malkov (deceased) Loyal, proud and occasionally a little conceited, he only showed compassion to Morrigan and his close friends. Xander was a bit of a rebel in school, but he was loyal to his friends. He was a Wampus a few years ahead of Morrigan, so they never really knew each other until later. He came from a pure-blood family, and while he wasn’t blatantly against no-majs and no-maj-borns, he had more respect for the pure magical bloodlines. Xander proposed to Morrigan not long after she was promoted to a full fledged Auror. He was stubborn and had a habit of trying to control situtations to suit his own desires. Madame Madonna Marx Madonna Marx is the Head Auror in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, MACUSA. She is an ambitious witch determined to become President some day. She is critical and decisive, and believes strongly in rules and laws but will act quickly and decisively in situations making her a respected leader. Madame Marx is fiercly loyal to the United States and MACUSA, and as such will do everything in her power to illiminate the threat of the curse that Morrigan released even if it requires some less than moral actions to do so. Madonna's rise to power came with her natural and strong legilemency abilities making her one of the departments most valued interrogators. Category:Hogwarts Professors Category:Academic and Professional career Category:MACUSA Category:Auror Category:Thunderbird Professor Category:The Heir's Curse Category:The magical congress of the united states of america Category:Curses Category:Hogwarts TikTok Professors